


to talk too much

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [8]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	to talk too much

Es war der letzte, faule Sonntag, der letzte Tag, den die Zwillinge gemeinsam in ihrem Haus verbringen konnten, bevor Anders wieder den Dienst im Krankenhaus aufnehmen und Lars mit dem Team zu den verschiedenen Stationen des Sommer-Grand-Prix reisen reisen müsste.  
Die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig vom wolkenlos blauen Himmel und die von Lars so sorgsam gewasserten Rosenpflanzen ließen bereits wieder müde die Köpfe in der Sommerhitze hängen, aber Anders räkelte sich dennoch zufrieden nackt auf der Sonnenliege und lauschte träge den leisen Geräuschen von Lars, der irgendwo in den Tiefen ihres großen Hauses rumorte und seine Reisetasche zu suchen schien.

Schlecht gelaunt lehnte Lars am Türrahmen ihres gemeinsamen Schlafzimmers und betrachtete die Unordnung, die die Zwillinge in der letzten Nacht hinterlassen hatten. Mit einem Seufzen stieß er sich ab und begann damit die Notizen für das neue Buch seines Bruders, die Anders oder vielleicht auch er selber vom Tisch gefegt hatten, um auf der ebenen Holzfläche wilden und hemmungslosen Sex zu haben. Er überflog die handschriftlichen Notizen kurz und schnaubte dann amüsiert über die Fantasie seines Zwillings, bevor er die hastig beschriebenen Blätter sorgfältig in der Mitte faltete und sie unter Anders' Tablet, das auf der Fensterbank stand, schieben wollte.   
Einige Blätter rutschten aus seinen Fingern und er fluchte, bevor er sich dann auf den Boden kniete und sich mühsam daran machte, die hastig hingeschriebenen Notizen aufzulesen. Als er aber nun vor dem Bett kniete, entdeckte er eine kleine Holzkiste unter dem Kopfteil auf Anders' Bettseite und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Für einen Moment betrachtete er die einfache Kiste aus poliertem Holz, dann zog er sie vorsichtig hervor und drehte sie neugierig auf seinem Schoss hin und her. Das dunkle Holz wirkte alt und bereits etwas staubig, als würde sie schon lange unbeachtet unter dem Bett ihr Dasein fristen, aber das Schloss ließ sich leicht öffnen und enthüllte den Inhalt.  
Fotos.  
Einen ganzen Haufen Fotos.  
Nacktfotos von Clas.  
Lars schnaubte und blinzelte ein paar Mal, aber der Inhalt blieb der gleiche, ein ganzer Stapel von Nacktbildern des Sportchefs. Das erste Bild, eindeutig ein Selfie, zeigte Clas, der sich auf einem Hotelbett räkelte. Wieder blinzelte Lars, versuchte das Bild, das sich in seinen Verstand eingebrannt zu haben schien, zu vertreiben, aber Clas lächelte ihn von dem Foto verführerisch entgegen. Der Physiotherapeut schluckte, als er Foto für Foto betrachtete. Auf einigen präsentierte der Sportchef sich ungeniert, auf anderen fasste er sich an, berührte sich und wenn Lars den eindeutig schon etwas entrückt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck einiger Bilder richtig deutete, waren einige auch im Nachglühen eines Orgasmus aufgenommen wurde. Lars starrte auf diese Bilder und legte sie dann mit dem dumpfen Gefühl von Eifersucht beiseite.   
Es war klar, dass sie Anders gehören mussten, Lars hatte natürlich von der kurzen, aber heftigen Beziehung zwischen seinem Zwilling und dem Sportchef gewusst, aber dennoch hätte er niemals gedacht, dass ihre Beziehung so ... fest gewesen wäre, dass Clas Brede Bråthen seinem Zwilling Nacktfotos... solche Nacktbilder geschickt hätte!

"Lars? Wo steckst du?", Lars zuckte zusammen, als sein Zwilling nach ihm rief und hörte nun auch die Schritte, die sich suchend dem Schlafzimmer näherten, "Larsi? Hast du die Tasche ...?" Der Physiotherapeut drehte sich langsam zu seinem Bruder um und beobachtete, wie der blaue Blick seines Zwillings an der Holzkiste, die Lars noch immer hielt, festklebte und sein Lächeln schlagartig erlosch, "Lars ... Ich kann das ... erklären!" Als sein Zwilling nicht reagierte, sondern das Bild von Clas, wie dieser mit halbgeschlossenen Augen rücklings auf dem Bett lag und eine Hand fest um seinen Schwanz gelegt hatte, hochhielt, beugte Anders sich zu seinem Zwilling und versuchte diesem die Fotografie aus den Fingern zu reißen.  
"Ich glaube, du hast mir da einiges zu erklären, oder Andi?", Lars grinste und wedelte, gerade außerhalb der Reichweite seines Zwillings mit dem eindeutigen Foto herum. "Das ...", Anders schluckte, die Wangen brannten, " ... ist doch nur eine Sammlung." "Eine Sammlung ... So, so ...", Lars betrachtete das Bild nun wieder und hob fragend eine Braue, "Man lernt nie aus ... Du sammelst also Aktfotos und Clas hat also ein Zweitjob als Erotikmodel?"  
Die Röte auf den Wangen vertiefte sich nun nur noch weiter und Lars seufzte, als er jetzt aber vorsichtig nach Anders' zitternden Fingern griff, "Er hat wirklich Talent ... Kaum zu glauben ..." Der Daumen strich sanft über die warme Haut, aber Lars lehnte sich nun auch vorsichtig zu seinem Zwilling, nahm dessen Ohrläppchen sanft zwischen die Lippen und saugte begierig daran, "Er ist heiß ..." Ein Zittern lief durch den angespannten Körper des jüngeren Zwillings, als Lars' kühler Atem über seine erhitzte Haut strich und Lars ihn zu ihrem Bett dirigierte und auf das ordentlich gemachte Bettzeug drückte. Er setzte sich neben Anders und breitete die unterschiedlichen Bilder auf der Rosendecke aus.   
"Mmmmh ... ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Fetisch für Clas' Arsch und seinen Schwanz hast ...", schmunzelte Lars amüsiert, als er nun beinahe beiläufig feststellte, dass die meisten Bilder tatsächlich den Hintern oder den harten Schwanz des Sportchefs zeigten, "Ist er denn besser als meiner?" Die Röte auf Anders' Wangen vertiefte sich, falls das überhaupt noch möglich wäre, noch weiter, aber Lars küsste ihn sanft, bevor er gegen die rauen Lippen seines Zwillings wisperte "Verrate mir ... Sind die Bilder dafür, wenn ich nicht da bin?", murmelte er, "Fässt du dich an ... Streichelst dich ...?", seine Hand wanderte über Anders' nackten, noch vom Sonnenbad warmen Körper, legten sich um das halbharte, erwartungsvoll zuckende Glied und streichelte ihn langsam, aber dennoch fordernd, "Hier ...?"  
Anders gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, die blauen Augen schlossen sich genüsslich, während sein Atem sich beschleunigte, "Manch ... Manchmal ..." Anders' Stimme überschlug sich und der Zwilling verstummte atemlos, als Lars ihn nun fordernd, geradezu in fiebriger Erregung küsste. "Interessant ...", murmelte Lars und massierte mit dem Daumen die empfindliche Unterseite des harten Schwanzes, "Und, was hast du dir dabei vorgestellt? Dass er dich ..." Lars verstummte kurz, drückte den überraschten Jüngeren rücklings in die Laken und rieb seinen Unterkörper gegen die, sich ihm bettelnd entgegenreckende Erregung, " ... erobert? Dich in die Laken drückt ... Deinen Hals entlang küsst ..." Lars' weiche Lippen wanderten über Anders Hals, er knabberte und hinterließ schließlich einen Knutschfleck im Nacken seines Zwillings, der wimmerte und sich unter ihm wand. "Vielleicht stellst du dir auch vor, wie Clas ... sich über deinen Körper küsst ... immer tiefer hinab ... Bis er deinen Schwanz tief in deinen Mund nehmen kann ... Wie er die Lippen um die Spitze legt ... Daran saugt ... Seine Zunge darumlegte ... Und dann tiefer gleitet, bis seine Lippen deine Hoden berühren ... Seine Zunge darüber leckt ... Sein Bart über die Haut kratzt ... Bis du es nicht mehr aushältst ... Und dich in seinen Mund ergießt ... tief in Clas ... in den mächtigen Sportchef ...", wisperte Lars mit heiserer Stimme in das Ohr seines Zwillings, dessen Spitze sich verfänglich rosa färbte, während sein Daumen über die empfindliche Eichel strich und die ersten Lusttropfen genüsslich auf dem heißen Fleisch verrieb.  
"Lars ... bitte ...", Anders' Stimme war heiser vor Lust und belegt, aber der ältere Zwilling schmunzelte nur und tastete nach Anders' Hand, um sie um seinen eigenen, ebenfalls bereits harten Schwanz zu legen. "Und weiter? Wenn du gekommen bist ... küsst er dich denn? Ja, das tut er ... Damit du dich selber auf seinen heißen Lippen schmecken kannst ,,," Anders nickte hastig, aber Lars fuhr ungerührt, als hätte Anders nicht reagiert fort, "Dann fühlst du seine Hand ... Wie sie über deine Lippen streichen ... Einlass fordernd. Und du leckst sie ... Die Finger hinterlassen eine feuchte Spur auf deinem Rücken, drängen zwischen deine Backen ... in dich ... immer weiter ... Und alles was du tun kannst, ist um Gnade flehen ... Aber, er gewährt sie dir nicht ... Er liebt es dich auf allen Vieren zu sehen ... als bettelndes, überreiztes Bündel zu seinen Füßen ... Er lächelt und schiebt sich dann in dich ... Deine Finger suchen nach Halt und hinterlassen deutliche Spuren auf seinem Körper ... Aber gleichzeitig bettelst du weiter ... Härter ... Immer Härter, du willst ihn spüren, tief in dir ..." Lars schluckte, merklich erregt durch seine eigenen Bilder, die er so mühelos für seinen Bruder und sich selbst heraufbeschwor, "Er füllt dich aus ... beinahe schmerzhaft groß, aber du genießt es ... du willst mehr ... immer mehr ... Aber ... dann kannst du nicht mehr... Du kannst es nicht mehr erwarten, aber er bewegt sich weiter ... und schließlich ... spürst du es ... heiß und tief in dir ... " Seine Stimme wurde leiser und seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, als Anders' Körper sich schließlich verspannte und der Jüngere mit einem tiefen, wilden Stöhnen kam.

Der Atem beider Brüder ging auch Minuten später noch immer viel zu schnell und Anders lag erschöpft mit geschlossenen Augen in den Armen seines Zwillings, der nachlässig mit einer Hand nach einem der Fotos, das nun weiße Flecken von Sperma trug, griff und es mit einem schiefen, aber zufriedenen Lächeln betrachtete, "Du hast wirklich einen Fetisch für Clas' Schwanz ..." "Pf.", Anders schnaubte und zog seinen Bruder für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich hinunter, "Und du hast nicht nur eine dreckige Fantasie, sondern auch einen Fetisch für Dirty Talk ... Laaaars? Können wir das noch mal machen?"


End file.
